Brad Cooper (Parry Shen)
|residence = Port Charles, New York |alias = Cesar Faison, Jr. | parents = Kim Wuhttps://twitter.com/parryshen/status/426801514292584448 | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Felix DuBois (one date) Lucas Jones (lovers) | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | aunts/uncles = Jade Soong (paternal)https://twitter.com/parryshen/status/426803483946143744 | greatgrandparents = Mr. Wu (paternal)https://twitter.com/parryshen/status/426801514292584448 |color = #000066 |color text = white }} Bradley "Brad" Cooper is a fictional character on the daytime soap opera General Hospital played by Parry Shen. Brad is an employee at General Hospital. Storylines |-|2013= Brad is a lab technician at the lab. Dr. Britt Westbourne helps get him the promotion to lab manager in exchange for doctoring some fake lab tests to show that she is being affected by Hyperemesis Gravidarum. The medical condition is used as a possible excuse to get Britt to live with her ex-boyfriend Dr. Patrick Drake, the supposed father of her unborn child. Brad is promoted to lab manager soon before Britt's sick leave, which gives Ellie Trout, another lab tech, some suspicions of a possible secretive alliance between Brad and Britt. Brad has eyes for fellow GH employee and nurse Felix DuBois, who is disgusted by the thought, but attempts to use this to get information for Patrick and Patrick's girlfriend, nurse Sabrina Santiago. He continues his warped sense of justice and attempts to make Michael Corinthos agree to have sex with him (even though Michael is clearly straight and was raped by a homosexual guy in prison in 2009) in exchange for his "silence" about witnessing Michael kissing his cousin Kiki Jerome. On September 4, Brad tells Felix that he really likes him. They almost kiss but Patrick interupts and punches Brad for helping Britt lie about the baby. Brad is the father of Britt's son (via sperm donation). Brad stop Dante at the hospital to tell him something about Britt's baby. After the baby is born Brad goes to look at the baby but doesn't approach Britt or the baby. At Connie Falconeri II's christening Brad reveals that Maxie and Spinelli were actually Connie's parents not Dante an Lulu. At the General Hospital Halloween party Brad tells Felix that he is not Ben's father. It has been comfirmed that Brad is not Ben's father. |-|2014= After a fight with Felix, Brad goes off to blow off some steam at the Floating Rib. While at the bar an already inebriated Brad meets a frustrated Lucas Jones. Over the course of a few drinks the two discover they have similar parts - both being adoptive and their birth father's being nothing they had imagined them to be. Brad also reveals that his father is Kim Wu, a former mobster in Port Charles in the mid 1980s, and that his mother died while giving birth to him. Feeling a connection they send the night together. Later the next day, Brad leaves Lucas at his apartment only for Lucas to find him later at GH, but not before Brad makes up with Felix and the two decide to go out on their first official date later that night. Brad later talks to Lucas about their night together and explain his complicated relationship with Felix and their future plans. Lucas then in turn to tells Brad that there's still chance for the two before leaving. Brad later talks to Felix again about their impending date. Family tree Crimes Committed *Conspired with Dr. Britt Westbourne and helped her fake hyperemesis gravidarum during her pregnancy and in exchange Brad received a promotion 2013 *Attempted to blackmail Michael Corinthos into exchanging sexual favors for Brad's silence regarding Michael's feelings for Kiki Jerome 2013 *Conspired with Dr. Britt Westbourne to pass "her" child off as Dr. Patrick Drake's and then when that didn't work he lied and said the baby was his 2013 *Fraud; conspired with Dr. Britt Wesbourne and her mother, Dr. Liesl Obrecht to steal Dante and Lulu Falconeri's remaining two embryos and impregnate Britt with them (Britt later gave birth to Dante and Lulu's child) 2013; revealed Dec 2013 Health and Vitals *Punched by Dr. Patrick Drake 2013 References Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:LGBT characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional lab technicians Category:Fictional Asian-Americans Category:Fictional adoptees